The Hidden Treasure
The Winx, along with the help of a new fairy named Danielle are given a mission to retrieve a mysterious yet hidden gold from an unknown island. However, after eavesdropping, Diamond gives the news back to Marissa, Diaspro, Tara, and Angie about this and they attempt to steal it. Characters *Bloom *Rosie *Alicia *Danielle *Stella *Flora *Musa *Tecna *Roxy *Aisha Recurring *Diaspro *Marissa *Diamond *Miss Faragonda *Tara *Angie Debut *Princess Amory Chapter 1: The Mission for Treasure "Congrats on your Believix, Danni!!!" Rosie said. "Thanks, Rosie." Danielle added. "I mean, first your a new fairy that just started here, but now your like WHOOSH! YOU EARNED YOUR BELIEVIX THIS QUICK!!!" Rosie continued. "Easy there, 'Jumpy'." Alicia joked, "Yeah, I think she knows." replied Bloom. As Bloom, Rosie, Alicia, and Danielle are walking through Alfea, they questioned on what would they do. "What should we do?" Danielle says. "I dunno," Alicia says. Bloom doesn't know either. "How about some KARAOKE!!!" shouted Rosie. "Nah, we did karaoke like 2 weeks ago at the Frutti bar." stated Alicia."HEY!! Look!! It's Stella and the girls!! HEEYY!!!! OHAYO MINNA!!!!!" shouted Rosie. Stella, Aisha, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Roxy come up to them. "Hey guys!! What's up?" Stella says. Beep! She got a call from Miss Faragonda. "Hello Stella," Miss Faragonda says. "I need you and the rest of the Winx to my office." Stella gulps. She hangs up. "Um, girls, we may be in trouble," she says. "What?" Roxy says. "I guess we will have to do what's right and go to Miss Faragonda," Alicia says. They go to Miss Faragonda's office. "Hello girls," she says. "There is a hidden gold at Forbidden Island. You need to get it. You are the most powerful Fairies I could get. Unfortunately, my group failed to attempt to get it." "We promise, we WILL get it." Bloom says. "YEAH! We'll get the gold faster than you can say "ON'NANOKO POWA!!" Rosie says. "Thank you girls, I always trusted you." Miss Faragonda says. Chapter 2: The Mission for Gold "Let's go!" Bloom says. They start to walk out of Miss Faragonda's office. "WINX BELIEVIX!!!" Bloom yells. They start to transform into their Believix. "HARMONIX WINX!!" Rosie yells. Rosie starts to transform energeticly into her Harmonix. They fly to the sky. They fly all the way to Forbidden Island. "SUH-WEET! I'll race ya!!!" Rosie says. "WAIT!! We can't just race here, we have a mission and you don't know what biz is out there!" Alicia says. "Sorry. Puu~puu." Rosie replied with a weird face. "There it is," Techna says as she points to the cove. "Whoa." Alicia stated. Chapter 3: The Cove They walk into the cove. The cove has hundreds of vines with flowers around it. "Wow, so beautiful," Flora says, fascinated. "Very....floral and naturalistic-er," Alicia states. Bloom looks around. Rosie flies over. She says, "WOW!! There's a whole lotta flowers here!! Almost even more than the ones at home!!". "I wouldn't say a whole lot," Bloom laughs. "It's so amazing here!" Aisha stated, "Yeah, I can just twirl around here!" Stella replies as the whole gang twirls around gracefully. "Hey! Is this a twirl party? I wanna twirl too!!!" Rosie smiles. Rosie twirls around too fast as she got dizzy. "I think you've twirled too much." Alicia said as she flown over to the dizzy fairy. "That's right, but we have to look for the treasure quick. Come on, girls," Bloom replied. But little did they know that Diamond is behind the wall eavesdropping. Wait till Marissa, Diaspro, Tara and Angie hear about this, she was thinking. Bloom leads the girls and walks down to the end of the cove. "Yes, we're almost there!" Musa says. "Shh," Roxy says. "There may be wild animals in here. And this place looks abandoned, are you sure we're at the right place?", "Tecna's sure of it, Roxy. Now c'mon, let's move." Bloom said. They continue to walk down, with no notice that Diamond is there. Diamond starts to fly over to Marissa, Diaspro, Tara, and Angie. Chapter 4: Crashing the Party "Guess what?" Diamond yells, excitedly. "WHAT?" Tara says. "TARA! Don't shout at my wonderful yet mischievious Dark Sprite like that. Now tell us, dear Diamond." Marissa says back. "Whatever, We don't have all day, and this better be good!" Diaspro says. "Okay, okay! Well, the Winx are looking for a hidden gold. They are getting closer to the gold." Diamond explains. "And..?" Diaspro says, "And it has some hidden power in it. Think about it, hidden ''gold on an ''forbidden ''Island." Diamond continues, "And your point?" Angie said. Diamond bops Angie on the head hard with her Trickwhirl, "DON'T YOU GET IT!!" Diamond shouts, "IT MAY HAVE SOME SORT OF SECRET STRONG POWERS IN THAT GOLD!!", "OKAY!!! BUT WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BOP ME IN THE HEAD, YA LITTLE PEST!?!!" Angie shouts back, "HOW DARE YOU CALL MY DIAMOND A PEST?!?!" Marissa yells back. "Oy vey, how pathetic of them." Tara murmurs. "ENOUGH!!! ALL OF YOU!!!" Diaspro yells, "Diamond may have a point, but let's check and see if this 'so-called' gold is powerful." They all do an evilish kind of grin. "Let's go!" Angie says. "''MAGIC TRIX!" Marissa yells. They all transform into their Trix. They start to teleport to the Cove. "Hello, girls," Diaspro says. She glares at Bloom. "Your quest for gold is going down," Marissa adds. "And so are you." Marissa glares at Alicia. "Seriously, this again." Alicia said sarcasticly. "If you can't beat us, which of course you can't," Tara also adds, "Then you have to give it to us!". "And what good does that do?" Alicia responds again, "Use it as jewelry?". "Enough smart talk! Give us the gold or suffer!" Diaspro rants. Chapter 5: Trouble in the Cove Diaspro and the other witches grab the gold. "Later, Winx Geeks!!" Diamond says. "STOP!!!!!!" Bloom says. "Shooting Star!!!" Danielle summons this move on Diaspro. Diaspro falls down and gets back up. "Too fast, too slow," Diaspro says. She uses on of her powers on Danielle. Danielle moves to the right and it hits Musa. Musa falls down and faints. "Musa! Danielle!" Tecna says. Musa wakes up. "SUMMER THUNDER!!" Flora yells. Ivy wraps around Tara and Angie. They can't get out. Stella was hiding and was on her Fairy Cell. This was what it said: Trix *Diaspro *Marissa *Tara *Angie While attacking, Alicia spotted Stella on her phone. "Stella! What the heck are you doing?" Alicia says, "You can't be on your phone at a time like this!" Roxy replied, "Ok! Ok!" Stella answered. Stella gets off her phone. Tecna and Rosie uses their powers on Diaspro. "Iku Iku Bright Blast!" Rosie says as she summons Bright Blast 'on Diaspro. She takes damage but gets back up. "'DRAGON FLAME!!" Bloom yells. Her power of the Dragon Flame goes to Diaspro. She faints. "SOLAR MIRACLE!!" Alicia and Stella uses their powers on Marissa. She falls down. She also gets hurt. She wakes up Diaspro. "Let's go," Marissa says, getting the Ivy off Tara and Angie. They all teleport and retreated. Bloom grabs the gold and they all flew back to Alfea. Chapter 6: Back to Alfea After they defeated Diaspro and her crew, the Winx and Danielle flew back to Alfea. As they ran into Miss Faragonda's office (while still in their Believix), they see an unknown princess next to her. "Welcome back girls," Miss Faragonda replied, "This is Princess Amory, she is the reason why i sent you to retrieve the gold.". "Whoa! A new fairy! Sweet!" Rosie says."No, i am not a new student." Amory laughs, "I've already attended here in fact. Anyways, I need the gold for my kingdom, Nativia.". "Nativia?" Bloom questioned, "Yes, my kingdom needs to be restored by this gold." Amory replied. "Why do you need the gold to restore your planet?" Musa added, "Because, there was a rogue dragon. It nearly destroyed my kingdom," Amory answered, "Years ago, there were royal twin brothers. The second twin is the one who dreams of one day take the throne and the kingdom while his brother didn't mind. However when they both turned 18, the first twin gained the crown, while the second one was filled with pain that turned to hate. He turned on his brother and his family, and left the kingdom altogether. He later met a mysterious woman who promised him that she could make his wish come true and turn everything around. But after he took that offer, he was decieved. He was turned into a dragon and found out that the woman was a witch. His forced his anger out on everyone by breathing out fire. The royal family of Nativia gave up all of their powers to seal away the once-was-prince into a seal.". "Whoa." The Winx said, "However, the dragon escaped a month ago. We had to defeat it once more. My family researched on how their ansectors restored the kingdom. The only way was the unknown yet legendary gold, The Avieran's gold." Amory explained, "Legend says that it's powers are so sensitive, that if it is in the hands of evil, the gold can't work it's powers to restore anything. It can only destroy.". "That sounds horrible!" Flora says, "I kinda know how you feel." Bloom added. "Yes, it is indeed horrible." Amory replied, "Please, may i see the gold?". "Of course." Bloom said. As she hands Amory the gold, the gold shocked Amory a little in her hands with dark energy which made her yelp. "Oh no. It was touched by evil!" she says, "We're sorry, Princess. But Diaspro and her group grabbed it before we did." Bloom explained. "Should have known. Her heart must be filled with evil." Amory added, "We must hurry! We need to restore the gold or else....." Miss Faragonda stopped, "Or else what?" Alicia questioned, "Or else, my dear, the gold will be destroyed completely". The Winx where all in shock when they heard this. Chapter 7: Restoring the gold "Oh how will we be able to restore the gold? My powers aren't strong enough to purify it!" Amory exclaimed. "I think we know how." Bloom replied, "Yeah! Alicia's Perfect Harmony!!!" Stella added. "A purify move?" Amory questioned, "Well yeah! It's like a wish granting move and it's an attack too." Alicia explained. "Indeed it is, Amory. Her powers are truly special like Bloom's." Miss Faragonda said. "Then let's do this!" Alicia said. While Roxy and Rosie stayed back, the Winx formed a circle for to begin Alicia's move. "Ready?" Bloom asked, "READY!!" They all replied back. Alicia formed a ball of light and threw it in the air to start the move. Bloom: One and one and one are we....... Stella: With the shining sun we are able to see............ Flora: And the power of nature within me............ Musa: With pure hearts make pure melody........ Tecna: For we are one like circuitry.......... Aisha: With the waters they flow like energy......... Alicia: And when all of us come together magically....... All: We make Perfect Harmony!!! The ball of light suddenly bursted into three rainbow colored rings after they finished the chant. After reciting the move, they wait a few seconds then they add the command: Purify the gold for Princess Amory and her kingdom!!! The gold was purifed and Amory was thankful that the gold was pure again and that her kingdom will be restored again. "Thank you so much!" Amory thanked, "Hurry, we have to go to Nativia!" Chapter 8: Restore Nativia "They restored Nativia!!!" said Queen Talullah. But, bad news happens, They don't know that the dragon is still released. "Thank you girls so much!!" Amory says excitedly. The Winx all smiled. More coming soon. Trivia *Since Roxy's Believix is incomplete and Rosie isn't on Believix level, they cannot join and perform Perfect Harmony along with the others. *"Ohayo minna" means Hello everyone or Good morning everyone, plus "On'nanoko Pawa" means Girl Power in japanese. Next Story *'Book 2:' Crossover Showdown *'Book 3:' Coming Soon. *'Book 4:' Coming Soon. *'Book 5:' Coming Soon. Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanon